


Foolish Heart

by queensbury



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: College AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Modern AU, TiaNaveen - Freeform, Zine: Blue Skies and Sunshine Anniversary Zine (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-04-04 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensbury/pseuds/queensbury
Summary: Tiana always took the "don't let it show" approach to her feelings. She had a dream and feelings would get in the way. But, avoiding Naveen isn't an option.My piece for the Blue Skies and Sunshine 10th Anniversary Charity Zine.
Relationships: Naveen/Tiana (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Foolish Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hozier song lyric fanfic titles strikes again. Title from "Almost (Sweet Music)"

“It’s perfectly logical.” Tiana set down a cupcake to emphasize her point before grabbing the next one. 

“Well, please enlighten me, Tia.” Lottie watched as Tiana prepared cupcakes for a birthday party at Duke’s.

“I would get crushes all the time during my freshmen and sophomore year of college. But once the class ended and I stopped seeing him, the crush went away. So, it was all a matter of proximity.” She twisted to grab a new tray of cupcakes.

Lottie pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. She tapped her fingers. “You don’t think this is a little different? This isn’t some guy you see twice a week. You and Naveen spend a lot of time together. You  _ actually _ make time for him.” Lottie stopped tapping, and joked, “I had to move in with you to see you regularly.”

Tiana waved her hand. “I just need to pump my brakes. I think that’s  _ why _ it’s different.”

“Well, does it feel different?”

Tiana froze. She slowly lead the spatula across the top of a cupcake. “A little.”

Lottie sat up, eyes wide. “So why not give it a chance? I’ve never known you to run from what you want.”

Tiana recoiled, frowning. “Who says that’s what I want?”

Lottie sighed and leaned forward, resting her cheek on her palm. “I don’t know, your heart?”

“Why would it do a foolish thing like that? Besides, some distance isn’t the end of the world. We lived without each other before. It won’t kill us to go back.”

Lottie sighed again and Tiana could hear the “oh honey” in her tone. Maybe the romance novels would say otherwise but Tiana was sure this was a fluke. And, butterflies in her stomach and warmth wouldn’t earn her a degree. She could make time for boys after she graduated. 

Tiana started slapping icing on, zooming through another tray. “And most importantly, Naveen flirts with anything that moves.” She snorted, “I shouldn’t get invested in a moving target.”

“Whatever you say dear.”

+

Text messages were easy. Sterile. Removed. Tiana could keep walls up. When Naveen suggested something, she’d make up an excuse and maintain her distance.

<Naveen: why do you keep cancelling our movie nights?>

<Naveen: did i do something wrong?>

Tiana’s heart stopped.  _ He noticed? _

<Tiana: i’ve just been busy.>

<Naveen: really? because i just saw Charlotte in Louis’ snapstory and you said you were hanging out with her now.>

Tiana laid her forehead in her hand.  _ Smooth sailing, huh Tia?  _

Her phone began to ring.

“Hello.”

“Tiana? Can you please stop cancelling? I miss you,” Naveen whined.

Tiana scoffed, harder than she intended. “I’m sure lots of other people could watch movies with you.”

“It’s not about the movies. It’s about you. I miss you a lot and we never hang out anymore. Did I do something wrong?”

Tiana’s stomach churned. “”Don’t be silly. Quit pulling my leg, Naveen.”

“Tia please.”

Tiana could picture the face he was making. She sighed, pressing the phone closer to her ear. She feigned a distracted tone, “Hmm?”

“I need to see you. You’re breaking my heart.”

Tiana’s heart was racing. “I’ve got to go.” She hung up. 

_ He misses me? _

+

“And this was last week?”

Tiana nodded.

“And you’re still thinking about it?”

Tiana nodded, again. 

“You should talk to him.” Lottie shrugged.

Tiana pressed her cheek against Lottie’s oversized teddy bear. “Do I have to?” She wrapped her arms around it.

“He likes you—”

“At least I think so,” Tiana corrected.

“Would it hurt to be sure?”

Tiana sighed.

“What’s going through that brain of yours?”

“What if one of us changes our mind?”

Lottie opened her mouth and froze. “Well...you’ll have to figure that out if that happens. Don’t you at least want to know?”

Tiana looked down. “I do. A bit.”

“So, meet with him.”

Tiana looked at Lottie who smiled and nodded. Tiana slowly pulled out her phone and called Naveen.

“Tiana!”

“Hi Naveen.”

“How are you doing?”

She smiled. His accent was stronger, dusting his words.  _ He must be smiling. _ “I, um, wanted to know if you wanted to talk. We could get coffee?”

“I’d like that,” he responded, tenderly.

Tiana’s heart thudded in response. “Great. Text me a day that works for you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay...Bye now.”

“Goodbye Tiana.”

Tiana hit the ‘end’ button before dropping her phone and covering her face. She took a moment to reign in all the thoughts buzzing in her head.  _ Your heart is still thudding and your face is so warm. Ohh girl, have you got it bad. _

+

Tiana fiddled with the placement of her legs, alternating between crossed, at an angle, or sidesaddle.  _ Where is Naveen? _

“Ah! Tia! Good afternoon.”

Tiana raised her head to look at Naveen. “Hi.”

Naveen raised a container. “I tried my hand at beignets to celebrate our reunion.”

“You did?”

“Yes. I—” He adjusted the collar of his shirt. “I asked your mom for help. She said her recipe wasn’t as good as yours and mine never tasted a good as your mom’s.” He pulled the opposite chair away from the table to sit and set the container on the table. “Ta-da!”

“You cooked for me?”

“I did.” Naveen studied her. “Is that okay? I’m not entering a contract or anything am I? I’m still figuring out what I can or can’t do in New Orleans,” he chuckled.

“No, it’s nice.”

“You’re always cooking for us.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You haven't tried them.”

Tiana laughed. She opened the tupperware and took a beignet out. It was misshapen and felt different than hers. She took a bite; it wasn’t airy but it tasted fine. “It’s a good start. You won’t kill anyone.”

“High praise,” he teased. “Let me get us some coffee.”

“Okay.” Tiana watched him move through the line. She thought over what she wanted to say. She let out a measured exhale.

“Here you are.” Naveen placed her coffee in front of her. “I’m so glad to see you.”

Tiana smiled. “Me too.”

“Really? I-I was afraid I’d done something to upset you.”

Tiana wrapped her hands around her coffee. “No.”

He sighed, mumbling something Tiana didn’t understand. “I was really worried. Before, you’d at least tell me what I’d done to upset you.”

“I do want to talk to you about something.”

Naveen nodded, urging her to go on.

Tiana took a sip of her coffee and gathered herself, placing the coffee back on the table. “Um, we’ve been friends for a short time but I’ve come to appreciate you. I really enjoy our conversations even though I don’t always act like it. And recently…,” she put her hands in her lap, sitting back. “I’ve come to admire you and I wasn’t sure what to do. This might make our relationship different than before but I had to let you know. I had to let you know that I like you a lot.” She looked up at Naveen.

His jaw was slack. “You like me?”

Tiana grit her teeth and looked into her lap before nodding.

“Tia…”

She peeked at him.

When Naveen found her watching him, he smiled, shily. “I was convinced you hated me.”

“No, never.” Tiana shook her head.

He exhaled, dropping his shoulders. “Good. I-I like you, too. I was so afraid I'd have to live my life without you.” He looked up at the ceiling. He sighed again, glancing at her. “What are you thinking?”

“I almost never found out.” She scrunched up her face, looking at her hands.

“Hey.”

Tiana looked up at Naveen. 

“But you did.”

Her heart lurched. She smiled slowly.

“And, we can start something new,” he added.

Her smile grew and Naveen grinned back at her.

To miss out on this would have been foolish.

**Author's Note:**

> All proceeds went to [Second Harvest Food Bank](https://no-hunger.org/)


End file.
